1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital cellular system and, more particularly, to a loading method of a base station system for performing system loading within a fast time from the base station system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A base station of a digital cellular system is a load distributed control system consisting of a plurality of processors. The load distributed control system has independently operated processors which are distinguished from one another according to each function. It is system loading that causes the distributed processors to perform a normal function by loading a corresponding program and data. In loading an entire system, a conventional loading structure includes a master processor 2 which takes charge of loading, as shown in FIG. 1. If a loading request is received from processors 4, the master processor 2 runs the loading by reading a file of a corresponding processor from a hard disk 6.
However, if there are a large number of processors to be loaded, the master processor is subject to overload. Moreover, it takes a long time to load the processors since the master processor loads all the processors of the entire system. If there is an obstacle to the master processor, lower processors can not be loaded.